Unicorn/Strategy
=Unicorn= DISCLAIMER: This guide is made to be a basic introductory guide for a style, where objective developer design choices (For the most part) take priority in order to more easily explain the style in its purest form of play. Play-Style: Balance/Support Strong Legged The Unicorn Style is an incredibly mobile style, its best stats is it's decent speed and jump height, second only to Ninja in these aspects. That said, unlike ninja, Unicorn style is much more easily able to engage in direct combat with its especially hard hitting kicks that hold quite a stun and is the bread and butter of its attacks. However, it is still very vulnerable should it attempt to fight high defense opponents who defend their backs well. Head Charge The Unicorn's most notable feature and form of attack is using the horn on its head to charge into the opponent. On its own, this is only featured in the special and super attacks. However, many accessories give some variation of the head charge, including Great Horn and Wing of Sacred Flame. Backside Stabber While Unicorn is very good at using its legs to fight, it is much better to spend the early game supporting other teammates and getting rid of the opponent's team support zoners. Avoid getting into direct fights with other styles that naturally do direct battle. Mystical, Mythical Support Aside from Unicorn's display of physical ability, the style also displays a wide range of bizarre support abilities, putting players to sleep with The Zodiac -Aires-, mummifying players into mummies with Lilim's kiss, cursing non-stop with Belphegor Horns, and even healing your own teammates with Angelic Ring. Accessories SPECIALTY: Fans (Tengu), Animal Costumes (Horn and Tail Items). # Adeshma Asmodeus # Allelism Wings # Ancient Deity Kyu-bi # Angelic Ring # Apollyon Wings # Basho Fan # Black Hood -Yatagarasu- # Belphegor Horns # Charm Star Set # Envious Leviathan # Fancy Rabbit # Gabriel Wings # Garuda Wing # Great Horn # Honey Bee # Inferno Star Accessories # Melodius Legato # Mermaid Fin # Mighty Fang of Water Blue Dragon # Mysterious Horn # Ophanim Wings # Papillon Wings # Pearl Citadel # Petit Devil Set # Pretty Costume -Penguin- # Satanic Glimpse # Sky's Caller # Spiral Cryptid # Spiritual Raiments -Yamatengu- # Stag Beetle # The Zodiac -Aries- # The Zodiac -Taurus- # Unicorn Beetle # Vermilion Gust # Wing of Sacred Flame Weapons Skills Power Skills Normal Power Skills Power Skill Cards Power Inherit Skills- Status Power Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Power Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Power Skills Trick Skills Normal Trick Skills Trick Skill Cards Trick Inherit Skills- Status Trick Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Trick Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Trick Skills Life Skills Normal Life Skills Life Skill Cards Life Inherit Skills- Status Life Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Life Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Life Skills Awakenings Damage Boost Defense Boost Status Change Other General Skill Combinations Free Sets Premium Sets GAT Duel Death Match / Dog Fight Team Death Match Notable Team Combinations Mega Force Red Bull Fabicro Mysterious Priest (Ponse) Bafabon Dr. Diaper Linda Bobo Zenjiro